Fun with Emmet and Bella
by embella
Summary: [One Shot, Two Shot... Three shot?  What is this.. coffee?] What happens when Bella gets left with Emmet and she wants waffles! [This just got much longer now that I've decided to have 3 chapters.  So much for a One Shot...]  Fist long fan fic
1. Waffles, Panckaes, and Emmet Oh My!

I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or any of the characters present in said books. I am merely a Fan that is tired of reading Fanfic and has decided to try her hand at writing it.

Edward must leave to go hunt. Emmet has be left in charge of Bella. What will happen to her now?! First Fanfic…Butcher it[one shot

­­­­­­­­­­­

Waffles, Pancakes, and Emmet; Oh My!

"Must you leave?" I whined incessantly. I really didn't want to let Edward leave my side.

"You have seen my eyes, Bella." Of course I had, that didn't mean I didn't want him to stay. He leaned over and gently placed his cool lips to mine. Breaking loose, I saw him look meaningful at the vampire standing behind me. Then my love was gone. I turned to see a grinning Emmet standing in the living room of the Cullen mansion.

XXX

Emmet wasn't as bad as I thought. I sat around watching him play video games all day. By the afternoon I had sunk to udder depression and was completely bored with Emmet. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"What was that for?" Emmet commented. I could tell he had no real interest. He didn't even bother to look up from the TV. All I could think about was Edward. How he looked in the sun and how his bronze hair shone. _Edward, you need to get home. I miss you._

"It's nothing Emmet." What else would I say? _Oh, Emmet, it's just that I miss your brother soooo much. I want to feel his cool lips press against mine and feel his strong cold arms around me. _ No, that just won't do.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I was utterly shocked when he turned off the TV. He looked heart-broken. It wasn't like I had forced him to turn off his video game. "Ed made me promise to keep you entertained. How should I go about doing that?"

Of course, Edward would say something like that. To my dismay, my stomage voiced its opinions of the day's activities before I even had time to think about it.

"Mystery solved!" Emmet laughed hard. I still didn't see what was so funny about my stomage being hungry. Suddenly I found myself being whooshed off to another room. Darn them and their vampire speed. We where in the kitchen now. Esme had been kind enough to stock some human food in the house for me. I never understood her fascination with buying me food. I was perfectly capable of bringing my own.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"What about waffles?" Emmet was completely lost. I guess vampires just didn't know or have any reason of knowing what waffles where. Such a shame too, they were one of my favorite breakfast foods. **(I don't know her favorite food, but I do know that I love waffles!)**

"Waffles? What are those?" I couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at his face. It was very un-Emmet like.

"Well it's a breakfast food that are kind of like pancakes, but not." I was pleased with my description. What else would you call waffles? "Didn't you eat waffles when you were a human?"

"Okay, what are pancakes?" Emmet paused to think for a second "I don't think I've ever had a waffle before. Human memories fade, you know." Of course I knew.

"Well, pancakes are… They are…" I felt like I was trying to explain the process of sex to him. Pancakes were just pancakes. "Well, pancakes are a battery substance you put in a fry pan. You let them cook till they are a creamy yellow. Then, you eat them!" Okay, that was easier than talking about sex.

"You're blushing." Great, why would I even compare explaining pancakes to sex... "Why do pancakes make you blush?"

"Emmet, are we going to plan 20 questions or are you going to feed me something?" I was spending too much time around the Cullens. They definitely weren't discrete about the love making, at least not as much as most humans. I personally thanked God for giving me a love who didn't quite think like that.

Emmet stopped and thought again **(The most thinking Emmet has ever done)**. "Well, we could play 20 questions after you ate your waffles." Leave it to Emmet to take a sarcastic comment seriously.

"I was being sarcastic, Emmet."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes.

"So, how do I make waffles?" I never thought about that.

"Don't you have any frozen waffles?" Esme had been kind enough to stock everything else. I saw no reason why frozen waffles wouldn't be in there.

"No."

"You have to look first, Emmet." He hadn't left the spot in front of me.

"I already did." A wicked grin crossed his face. Of course, vampire speed. I swear, they did it on purpose because they knew it would leave me speechless as I was now.

Plan B. "Do you have a waffle iron?"

"Um…" Such an intelligent sound. "What does it look like?"

"Well, its flat and it opens up so you can put the batter in it and it has a cube like pattern on it." This is harder than it should have been.

"No, we don't have one of those." Once again, he never moved.

I moaned. "How hard is it to get some waffles around here." My head dropped onto my folded arms. Then, as if answering me, my stomach betrayed its hunger again. "I agree." Sitting up again, I blushed. I was talking to my stomach.

"Well, do you want anything else?"

"You can stop laughing now." Emmet only laughed harder. "What about pancakes?" There that should be easy enough.

"I thought you said waffles were pancakes?" In turn, I laughed. Emmet has the cutest facial expressions!

"No. I said waffles were LIKE pancakes, not that they WERE pancakes." I just couldn't believe my luck. All I had wanted was my Edward and instead I asked for waffles and now I can't even get pancakes. What was the use of having vampires around if they couldn't even get you some frozen waffles or some pancakes.

"Never mind, Emmet." I got up off of the stool I was sitting at and walked off. Boy, that was painful.

Wow, that's not too bad. I'll have to work on my writing skills or rather the lack of. So, I extended this out a bit, but I'm contemplating adding another or more chapters. What do you think?

-embella


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss

The couch was as comfortable is any, but it was missing something. It was soft and warm. It had pillows and was located in an ideal spot in the living room. What I craved was something rock hard and as cold as stone. How ironic when you think about it. Here I was sitting on the most comfortable couch in a house with a vampire wishing there were six more of them and that there was a rock hard, stone cold body to curl up with.

Noises in the kitchen brought me out of my thoughts. After I left Emmet standing in the kitchen, I never noticed that he hadn't followed me back to watch TV. His fascination with video games alluded me. Why would anyone want to sit in front of a screen and shoot people or race cars for hours on top of hours! Suddenly a smiling Emmet was standing in front of me. I jumped back with shock, then blushed.

"Gosh Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. You know us VAMPIRES though, we're always scaring people." Emmet could use sarcasm… A bit. I just rolled my eyes.

"What's up Emmet?"

"Your dinner!" My dinner? Why was my dinner up? "You said you wanted waffles, but we didn't have any. But then I thought to myself; isn't it dinner time for Bella? Why would she want waffles? Those were breakfast foods, or so I was told. So, instead of waffles or pancakes, I made you dinner!" This came out in such a rush that I barely had time to catch what he was saying.

"I didn't know you could cook." That, alone, gave me cause to wonder.

"Well, It's noting too complicated, I guess." He gave me a puzzled face and I couldn't help but chuckle. I had really grown to love Emmet. I didn't love him like I loved his brother, but as far as brotherly love went, I loved Emmet. He was always kind and he could make me laugh. He was just easy to be around.

I took the plate with courage and soon sighed with relief. How could I have ever doubted Emmet… I know how, the fact that he would probably fed me some bear if he got desperate enough. I didn't know what I expected, but a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a snack bag of chips wasn't it. I smiled when I saw the snack bag, Esme thought the small things like individual bags of chips and juice boxes were cute.

"Thanks Emmet."

I sat up a bit and sat criss-cross apple-sauce on the couch with the plate balanced on my knees. The sandwich wasn't bad; Emmet could spread peanut butter and jelly on two pieces of bread then stick them together. I moved onto the chips when Emmet caught my attention. He was starring intently as each chip moved from my plate, into my hand, then into my mouth. I had to admit. It was a little disturbing having someone watch you as you ate your meal. It was like he was studying on how to eat. The attention made we turn bright red, as usual.

"Why are you blushing." He was taking after his brother a bit too much.

"Your watching me eat." Way to go Bella, state the obvious.

"So you blushed?" Was I thought unusual? I thought most people would blush if someone was staring at them eating.

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

"I'm blushing because your starring at me eating. That makes me self conscious that I'm doing something wrong."

"So."

"Not everyone likes to be put under the microscope while they eat." I gave him my best growl and he pretended to be offended.

I was left in piece to finish off the chips. As the last one disappeared into my mouth so did the bag and my plate. I looked up with a shocked faced. A flash momentarily blinded me.

"That was a good one Bella. I'll have to add that one to my collection. Black mail is a wonderful thing!"

"Emmet…" I whined. I didn't like the idea of a shocked me boxed away somewhere only to have it come out at the least expected moment.

After a few moments of silence Emmet decided to be Emmet. "Now what?" How should I know Emmet?

"I'm kind of tired. You wouldn't be offended if I went to sleep, would you?" I was going to see Edward tomorrow so the sooner I went to sleep the sooner I'd wake up.

I tossed and tossed. The couch just wasn't comfortable enough. I mean, sure it was soft and warm and fluffy, but it just wasn't what I wanted. Maybe Emmet would let me rest my head against him. No, bad Bella, get that thought out of your head. Emmet would just look at you like a fool. Bella Swan was no fool! So, I rolled over and tossed a bit more.

Finally I broke down. "Emmet." I spoke in my normal voice, almost quieter, but I knew Emmet would hear me even though he was upstairs.

"What is it Bella." He was looking at me like there was something wrong. Well there was, just not what he was thinking.

"I, um." Emmet, I miss my Edward, would you mind laying on the couch with me. Right, that would go over smoothly.

"What is it Bella?" He looked a bit concerned now. I did have to feel kind of bad.

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Before I waited for his reply, I continued. "The couch is comfortable, but I need… I… I need, something hard and cold to rest on." There I had said it. "Would you mind sitting here so I could rest on you." I willed myself not to blush, but I felt my face heat up as I looked away.

EPOV

I chucked. Only Bella would need something cold and hard to sleep on. "That's fine, Bella." I went around to sit on the couch. I guess all I was suppose to do was sit there, Bella would make herself comfortable, right?

Just as I thought, Bella grabbed the blanket I had provided her with and she snuggled up next to me. I had to admit, it was a little weird and I'm sure Edward wouldn't approve. "If my blood gets to be too much, please leave, but don't let me drop." Always Bella. It still amazed me that she wasn't repulsed by us. I couldn't wait till she was my real sister, not that I didn't already think of her as one. Maybe I would finally find out Edward's fascination with watching her sleep.

_-Four Hours Later-_

"No, waffles, please." What the hell. Bella tossed over, moving her head down from my shoulder to my lap. I gave a quiet chuckle. No wonder Edward watched her sleep. She talked in her sleep!

"No, pancakes, I wanted the waffles." She tossed over again. Did she always move this much? The I was utterly shocked. Bella grabbed my arm that was hung over the back of the couch. She rolled over again and hugged my arm muttering waffles.

Oh. My. God. What am I suppose to do? Bella is hugging me. God, I would be torn to pieces then torched if Edward walked in. Maybe if I just moved… No, that would wake her up.

A small box began to vibrate in the pocket Bella was resting her head on. She let a giggle escape then said something about perfectly spread jelly.

"Hello."

"Oh, your in trouble." What did I do!?

"What did I do Alice!?" Pure panic ripped through me. Did she see something. Did Edward see something. If you didn't know the circumstances this didn't look good. Here Bella was cuddling up against me hugging my arm while her boyfriend is out hunting. Did I mention that her boyfriend was my brother.

"Emmet!" It was Edward. "Just what do you think you are doing to Bella?" God, he sounded pissed. And here I was trying to be a good brother so my little sister could sleep.

"I don't know what your talking about Edward." Sure I did. "I'm just sitting here."

"To hell your not."

"It's not what you think, Edward. She asked me! I was just trying to be a good brother!" I panicked. There was a loud, deep growl on the other end of the phone. "No really, wait, I'll prove it."

"Don't you dare wake her up." But I didn't hear him, well I did, I just wasn't paying any attention. I pulled my arm away from Bella, and that got her up a bit.

"Bella," I shook her a bit. How do you wake a sleeping person up? "Bella, Bella," I said this a bit louder. She rolled over, I knew now she was waking up. I was a bit proud of myself. I woke a human up!

BPOV

Something was shaking me. Was it time to get up already? I heard my name in the distance. What an odd way my love chose to wake me up. I turned over and leaned forward a bit.

EPOV

I leaned closer to Bella. Maybe she would sense me. Could humans sense when people got closer to them?

BPOV

I leaned forward and finally my lips found what they were looking for; another set of lips. I opened my eyes to see Edward, just Edward wasn't there. I opened my eyes to find two large eyes wide with shock, right in front of me. It was Emmet. "Ahh…" I gave a bit of a mock scream then jumped back to the opposite end of the couch. I had just kissed Emmet, thinking it was Edward! OMG!

Emmet did the same as me, just he jumped over the couch arm and look completely and utterly shocked. Then I heard someone calling my name, "Bella!" then Emmet's "Emmet!" It was coming from the sliver phone in Emmet's hands. "What just happened, Emmet." It was Edward speaking from the phone and I could tell he was mad.

"I'm so sorry Emmet." I flushed the brightest tomato color ever. He just shoved the phone to me and ran. Where he went I don't know.

Fumbing, I dropped the phone once, but thank goodness it didn't break. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella. What happened."

"Um.." _I just kissed your brother after asking him to sleep with me. Yeah, Bella, that will work._

"I saw Alice's vision. Now I want to know why you are sleeping with Emmet!" Just perfect timing, Emmet walks in and sits down—on the opposite side of the room, I might add.

"I… I, asked him to sleep with me." Crap, that came out wrong. I turned bright red and Emmet laughed. "No, that's not what I meant Edward. I…" All words failed me. I turned away from the phone to glare at the laughing Emmet, "Shut up, Emmet! Your brother thinks you were sleeping with me." Gosh, why couldn't I say anything right.

"Bella!"

"Sorry, Edward. I… Let me explain. I was going to go to sleep but the couch was too comfortable and I wanted something cold and hard to sleep on so I, um, I asked Emmet if he would let me rest my head on him while I…" But I didn't get to finish my sentence because Emmet took the phone from me. I was left with my mouth gapping.

"I swear, Edward, she grabbed me arm."

"No, I didn't kiss her." I blushed, again.

"Alice was wrong."

"Yes, I know."

"Edward…"

"No, I know you saw…"

"Would you just let me finish!"

"She woke up when I was waking her up and she kissed me." Once again, bright red.

"No!"

"Edward, you know that I have…"

"I'm sure she thought I was you."

"How should I know."

"Well, she mumbled about waffles and pancakes."

"No,"

"Well maybe."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll tell her." With that, he hung up the phone. If only I had super sonic hearing like vampires so I could have heard the other side of the conversation. I sighed. "Edward said he'll be home tomorrow and that he loves you." I nodded my head and laid back down on the couch.

"If you don't mind Emmet, I'll just sleep by myself. It wasn't worth the hassle. Sorry." Emmet just smiled, got up, ruffled my hair and went up stairs. I rolled over and rapped the blanket tight around me. Soon I was off to dream land.

This was a bit longer, but I think it might be getting kind of cheesy…


	3. Waffles, Bella, and Edward Oh My!

Waffles, Bella, and Edward; Oh My!

Tossing and tossing. I just kept sinking into this damn couch. Finally giving up trying to sleep, I sat up. I turned to look out the window; it was bright out. _Edward is going to be home soon!_ I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around him and then press my lips to his in a kiss…

A kiss…

Thoughts reeled through my head. My name, waking up, leaning forward, pressing my lips to the lips of another vampire, shrieking, talking to Edward… Would he be mad? It's not like I kissed Emmet on purpose, I only loved him as a brother. Edward would understand. This kiss didn't mean anything. But, he sounded so angry over the phone. Stupid, stupid, stupid; you knew you shouldn't have asked Emmet to sit on the couch so you could sleep on him.

I couldn't help myself, I started to cry. Edward would be so angry. He had a habit of jumping to conclusions then ceasing to listen to reason. Would Alice talk to him? Would he forgive me? Would he leave me again? At the last thought, I cried harder That was it. He had come back and I had screwed up again. I would never, ever, ask for waffles or pancakes again, for as long as I existed.

"Bella?" I visibly jumped from the voice coming behind me. I turned, expecting Emmet, only to find Edward. Here I was crying on the living room couch, thinking Edward was going to leave me because I had accidentally kissed and slept next to his brother. He had a look of remorse on his face.

In an instant he was be my side, pulling me into his lap. His cool arms circled around my waist and went up to stroke my hair. I forgot all thoughts of him leaving only to replace them with gratefulness at him staying.

"Should I stop?" I could hear the pain in his voice. I just kept crying, more so then I was before he came. I couldn't speak, all I could do was shake my head. "Then why are you crying?" Once again, the pain was in his voice. I had to stop crying, it was causing my angel pain.

I gave a few sniffles, then took a deep breath, "I was crying because I was afraid you would be mad. I didn't sleep with Emmet I just wanted company. Your company and you weren't here so I had to come up with something. Then, I guess in my sleep I grabbed his arm, thinking it was you, no doubt. Then he was waking me up and I thought it was you so I leaned forward to kiss you but I ended up kissing Emmet. It didn't mean anything, I swear. I thought it was you. I only love Emmet like a brother. I swear I'd never leave you for anyone else, even your brother. Besides, he has Rosalie and only you would want someone as boring and pathetic as me." I said this in all one breath and was panting with tears streaming down my face. I looked down and blushed, why I didn't know.

Then a cool hand came under my chin to lift it up. I made eye contact with Edward. His eyes were understanding, unlike what I thought. "Then, why were you crying once I had swept you up in my lap?" He must have been able to tell that the cries were different.

"I… I was afraid you'd leave me because you'd be angry with me for kissing you brother even though it was an accident. When you came and you were stroking my hair, I realized that you weren't going to leave me. I was crying because I was happy." Another deep breath.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." His lips pressed to mine. I took a sharp breath in only bringing his sent to me. My head swirled. I was helplessly trapped kissing my angel. Then, all to soon, he pulled back. My heart was beating erratically. Would I never get use to his touch?

"What do you want to do today?" I didn't know, but my stomach suddenly grumbled; wanting to be fed. My angel began to shake with laughter. I moaned in protest. This is what got everything started. "I take that back, What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

I gave him an evil grin, "Waffles!" A booming laugh came down to us from the floorboard above us. This time I would make sure it was Edward I kissed and not Emmet.

A short sappy ending to my tale. Just as a note to all, my stories have been flying off the shelf and onto FanFiction quite fast since getting the account going, but this is only because of summer vacation. I plan on having another short story up that is just Edward, Bella fluff and I'm also going to start a longer story. Have patience with me please.

**Yours truly,**

**Embella**


End file.
